One last adventure
by Guusjecullen
Summary: She has never ran this hard in her entire life. It feels like every step takes hours. She's never making it in time. Her lungs are aching and the taste of blood is in her mouth from when she accidentally bit her tongue. The trees are a blur around her and she's out of breath but she won't, can't stop.


She felt so unbelievingly stupid. How could she have missed it? And now because she didn't speak up, because she didn't recognize the signs, he is going to die. There is nothing she can do to stop it. She knows that. But that doesn't mean she isn't going to try her hardest to stop it. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't give it her all.

She feels like such a failure, she is supposed to be the brightest witch of her time. How she loathes the title and the expectations she has to fulfil. What does she have to show for it, some high marks? Pointless in the grand scheme of things. High marks don't stop you from dying. How could she have missed this?

She runs with all her might. She has never ran this hard in her entire life. It feels like every step takes hours. She's never making it in time. Her lungs are aching and she tastes blood in her mouth from when she accidentally bit her tongue. The trees are a blur around her and she's out of breath but she won't, can't stop. That would mean giving up. And it there's one thing she absolutely refuses to do, it's giving up. Especially on him. She would never give up on him. She owes him after everything he did for her. He believed in her when no one else did. She owes him her life. He decided to give a tiny little lonely know-it-all a chance. He saw something in her, something nobody else saw. Not even herself. And isn't that exactly like him? To see the best in people even when no one else does.

He gave her something she can never be thankful enough for. He gave her friendship, kindness and most importantly a place to belong. For as long as she remembers all she ever wanted was to find a place to belong with people like her. People who didn't make fun of her for her intelligence, but treasured it. Recognised her talent and accepted it. Just as she accepted their talents. He let her be apart of something bigger than her. He gave her life a purpose. He gave her a cause to believe in and to fight for. He inspired her and so many people to be the best she could ever be. To make the right choices instead of the easy ones.

So she ran hoping and praying in everything she never believed in to be in time. To help him. He is a bright light in the world, the brightest in her world. She simply can't live with herself if she doesn't try everything to save him. Save his life like he saved hers that fateful day in the bathroom. The day she made her first friend. The start of her happiest and saddest moments. Moments she will never ever regret and will treasure till the end of time. Moments that brought her happiness, joy and love. But also pain, anger and jealousy. She can't even regret the bad memories, sitting on the sidelines hoping he survives. Seeing him in the hospital time and time again.

It wasn't fair, he is the bravest and kindest person she has ever known. The best person she will ever know. She was certain of that. The world would be a wretched horrible place without his light and kindness. He was the person who would sacrifice everything if he even thought it would help somebody else. He is always the first in line to do the right thing. To save somebody's life even at the cost of his own. He saved hers, multiple times. He barely knew her and he still selflessly and recklessly charged into the fight to protect her.

Those words describe him so well, selfless and reckless. A deadly combination. His greatest strengths and greatest weaknesses. He jumped on the back of a troll for her. How could she not love him for that? Sadly enough she grew to selfishly hate those particular traits too. She hates him in the deepest corner of her mind. For making her worry, for risking his life. She hates herself too. For loving him.

It would have been far easier to be just a friend. But simply being friends was never an option. He was too kind and magnetic to be ever just friends. He drew people to him with his presence and charisma. So she loved him like she has never loved anyone before in her life.

She has always known it will bring nothing but heartbreak. But she couldn't help it. None of them can. He charms them unknowingly with his personality and his overwhelming desire to do good. His kindness and desire to protect. He stands up for everyone who needs it. For little Colin who was teased for making pictures of everything. For his enthusiasm and hero-worship. Little excitable Collin who will never take a picture ever again. Who's face is frozen in a silent scream and a horrified gaze. He stands up for every creature who is treated wrongly. His compassion knows no bounds.

He is like a magnet who draws everyone to him. All of them were broken. Jagged pieces not fitting together like they should.

Their best friend, their knight, overlooked by his own family. He can't even resent them for it. His parents have seven mouths to feed and a very limited budget. How could he resent his mother for being happy at finally having a daughter. Of course she would dote on her. God knows his brothers are a handful and needed a firm hand. He understands it. But having so many brothers with a variety of interests. It was difficult to find something to stand out. Chess made him happy. Strategy is his strength. It helped of course that he became the best chess player in the family.

The moon shines bright like their blonde dreamy friend always with her head in the clouds. Bullied for her beliefs. Her creativity. Her dreams. They slowly snuffed out her light. They don't understand the moon just as they don't understand her intellect.

Their warrior. He grew the most. She remembers when she met him a nervous, shy insecure little boy afraid of his own shadow. Under pressure to live up to the family name no matter what.

He helped all of them. He believed in them and allowed them to share his light. Unknowingly of course. If their best friend is a knight than he is a general. Leading his troops to fight for a better world. If their blonde friend was like the moon than he was like the sun. Their love for him only making him stronger.

She couldn't blame the seventh daughter for loving him. At least she had the courage to admit it, to do something about it. To act without fear for the unknown. She was fearless. Always has been, always will be.

She admires every single one of them. She needed them. She only hopes to have even a fraction of the redheads fearlessness, the heart and courage of the warrior. She needed the moons creativity and the knights knack for strategy. She was going to need it if she wanted to be successful in her attempt at saving his life.

She is almost there, she can feel it. She hears the jeering masses in the distance. A cold mocking high-pitched voice. Insane cackling. Screams of anguish. A desperate voice screaming to run. But the last voice she would know everywhere. A voice she associates with warmth and home. Finally.

She breaks through the tree line. Just in time to see a bright green light. She hears the thump of a body hitting the ground. The loud cries from a normally cheerful man. Cackling and triumph echoes in the clearing. An agonising haunting scream. Dimly she recognises it as her own. The dull thud of her wand falling on the soft earth ground. Pain and despair like she has never felt before.

They notice her when she screams. They watch her fall with smiles on their faces. He raises his wand slowly, his smile growing bigger and bigger. She knows what's going to happen. Everything becomes clear. A smile makes his way on her face.

A flash of green light.

Relief is the only thing she feels before darkness takes over.

She always knew it was going to happen this way. How could she not? Living in a world without his light would be unbearable. It's almost comforting the way it happens. Another experience she can share with him.

And finally they can be together. Together on a new adventure.


End file.
